A Cool Adventure
by Secret Feline
Summary: Ashley Doppler goes on a adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Laser balls flew everywhere; the sky was blackened by smoke. Captain Amelia sprinted across the bloody deck "Abandon ship!"She yelled over the deafening noise. The crew were about to but a huge crash distracted them. Amelia turned around to see that the enemies had cracked the ship in half. Her eyes widened in terror as the ship plummeted down...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ashley Doppler looked out her window...

(Flashback)

Amelia looked out the window; the stars twinkled in the night sky.

"Mom what are you doing?"

Startled Amelia turned around to find her 10 year old daughter (the one with the red hair) looking at her with her large hazel eyes.

"Ashley Caroline Doppler!"Amelia scolded "shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ashley looked at her slippers "I couldn't sleep," She mumbled.

Smiling Amelia scooped up her daughter in her arms "Come on," Amelia laughed "And I'll tell you a story before bed tomorrow, sound ok?"

"No!" replied Ashley "Right now!"

"Ok, I'll tell you one right now, and then you have to go to bed,"

"Ok!" Said Ashley snuggling into her mother's night gown.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ashley smiled at the memory that had been a month ago before her mom had gone on another voyage.

Unfourtunly her ship had been attacked near the deserted planet Kilomic and had crashed down there. Yesterday her father (Delbert) had received a Hologram saying there had been no survivors. (Holograms are sort of like letters)

Ashley sighed and buried her face in hands "Why did my mother have to ...DIE?!?!" She thought miserably. But in the depths of her heart she felt that her mom hadn't died, she just couldn't make sense of it.

"Ashley, Ashley!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother (Daniel) busting loudly in to her room. "What is it Danny?" She said worried by her brother's loudness for he was usually more on the quiet side

"We (pant) got (pant) a Holo (pant) gram." He replied, out of breath.

"So?" Asked Ashley, for she was confused they often got Holograms.

"It's from MOM!!!!!!!!" He shouted hopping up and down.

"What?!"Cried Ashley "A Hologram from mom, but that's impossible!"

"It is!" Shouted Jasmine (blond) who had appeared beside her brother.

"Open zit um,it," stammered Daphne (brown) appearing behind Jasmine.

Daniel flicked open the locket thingy that was in his hand. Their mother's face appeared. Amelia's face was pale and was covered in bruises, cuts and scratches, her emerald green eyes were dull and half closed. She opened her mouth and spoke softly.

"Delbert, children, are you all right? I am on the planet Kilomic right now; there are two other survivors, the cook and the lookout. We were rescued by Kilonies, they are native to Kilomic and are shy and kind. I hope you are all well right now, goodbye..."

The Hologram disappeared.

"Oh my!" said a voice behind them.

"Dad!" cried Daniel, turning around.

"No need to ask Danny, by the way, you kids need to pack!" Replied Delbert, smiling "Tomorrow we go too Kilomic!

"YEAH!!!" Every one cheered.

"Yes", Thought Ashley "This is AWSOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight poured into the room, groaning Ashley rolled over.

"G'moring sleepy pants. Wake up!" Shouted Jasmine, bursting into Ashley's room.

"What is it?" Complained Ashley burrowing herself under the covers.

"Come on Ashley!" Shouted Delbert from downstairs "Or we'll miss our ship!"

That woke her up. Scrambling out of bed Ashley took off her PJ's and put on some cloths and dashed downstairs.

"I'm up, let's go!" She yelled tumbling down the stairs.

"Not so fast young lady," Said Delbert "It's 9:00 am, our ship leaves at 10:00,"

"That's what he told us," Grumbled Daniel and Daphne.

"Can we just go there early and wait?" Pleaded Ashley.

"Well...ok," Their father agreed.

"Yes," cried Ashley high-fiving Jasmine "Don't worry mom," She thought "We're coming.

"One more thing," Said Delbert as they climbed in to the carriage "I asked Jim to come too,"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Amelia sat on the mossy ground.  
Her left wrist had a dull pain in it and her right ankle hurt like hell when she moved it. There was a deep wound on her side and she had fractured her shoulder.  
But most of all she prayed that she would see her family again.  
She looked around her, on her left was the lookout, he was a human he had a deep cut on his head and two wounds on his legs the Kilonies had said he fractured 3 of his ribs. On her right was the cook he was an elephine (half elephant half human) and had many cuts on his belly and had small wounds on his legs and arms.

In front of all of them was a Kilonies warrior. Kilonies are sort of purple and looked mostly like a human except they had elf ears and webbed feet. They dressed in Indian clothes and spoke with an accent that was sort of a mix of German\African.

They were good fixers too; Amelia knew that because they had used parts of the Legacy to build a Hologram Sender.

"Are you vorried about something Miss?" Asked the Kilonie

"No," Replied Amelia although that was a lie for she was worried about her family.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(At the spaceport)

"What time is it?" Whined Daphne.

"9:45," Answered Delbert glancing at his watch.

"Let's go" Said Daniel "We should be finding our ship now,"

"What's our ship called again?" Asked Jasmine; looking around the busy spaceport.

Ashley thought a few seconds before answering "The Hippopotamus or something like that,"

"The RLS Hipalosa," Corrected Jim "and yes we should be trying to find our ship,"

"THERE IT IS!!!!!" Screamed Ashley, pointing to a majestic ship behind them.

"Well we should get going, eh?" Said Delbert before he realizing that his kids and Jim were already halfway there.

"Hey wait for me!"Cried the poor doctor as he raced to catch up, when he finally got there the Doppler children were wandering around and looking at the ship.

"Wow," Said Jim as the doctor came puffing up beside him "I wonder who the captain is,"

"That," Said a voice (with a Spanish accent) behind them "would be me,"

Both boys turned around.

"Oh no, not again!" Moaned Jim

Standing in front of them was a FEMALE Foxal (half fox half human) her black shoulder-length hair flowing in the breeze.

"Good morning, I'm Captain Fila," She said walking towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," thought Ashley as she headed down to the kitchen "The captains a girl, mom will love this. She needs to talk to other woman about ships and stuff,"  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hola, I'm Alexandro but you can call me Alex," said a young Foxal about the age of 11 with black hair coming out of the shadows "What's your name?"

"Oh...hello..." Ashley said unsure how to react.

"Welcome aboard the Hipalosa, amigo," He said offering his hand to her and smiling as if nothing had happened.

She hesitated for even though he was nice and (she had to admit) cute and charming she didn't exactly trust him.

"You don't trust me do ya?" He said, it was more of a statement then a question but now Ashley was studying his voice and had realised that he had an accent similar to the captain's.

"Are you related to the captain?" She blurted out.

"Sí, but how do ya know?" he said confused.

"Well you both have Spanish accents and you look alike," she replied.

"Oh...," he said blushing "Do you usually go on voyages?"

"No," She replied "You?"

Sometimes, but mostly I stay with my abuelo," He said.

"Oh...,"

"So," he said "You could come to see the launch, its fantástico!"

"Cool!" Ashley said "Oh you should meet my brother and sisters!"

"That would be maravilloso where are th-," his reply was cut short by a yell.

"___Ven aquí_ hijo!"

It was the captain calling.

"Sí, mamá!" He answered then to Ashley he said "Come on it must be time for the launch!"

_"__¿Qué haces aquí en _este viaje?, What are you doing on this voyage?" He asked as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh we're just-," Ashley stopped, in front of them was Jasmine, Daphne and Daniel looking a little angry but amused.

"Come on Ashley!" Said Jasmine dragging her away "We need to find dad, it's time for the launch!"

"Ok," Ashley replied heading up to the bridge where her father and the captain were arguing.

"There is ___ni hablar_ I am going to take a ship especially with children to Kilomic!" Yelled the captain at Delbert who was cowering at the fierce captain.

"But-,"

"Pirates could ataque us!" she hollered "Tú heard about the ship ese got attacked!"

"Yes but-,"

"Don't worry, ___estoy seguro de que todo te saldrá bien," She said and turned away._

_"__BUT MY WIFE WAS ON THAT ON THAT SHIP AND I KNOW SHE'S ALIVE SO I GOT TO RESCUE HER!" Delbert yelled in a voice unnatural to him Ashley had never heard him yell before._

_"_Médico___ how do you know she's alive?" The captain said slowly turning around her amber eyes stone cold._

___Before he could answer Ashley jumped up _

_"__Because we got a hologram from her!"_

_"__Yeah!" Shouted Jasmine._

___The captain looked at the girls, sighed then said "Ok we will go,"_

_"__This is more challenging than I thought," Thought Ashley as the launch began._

___Suddenly she flew backwards but instead of smashing into the wall someone grabbed her._

_"__Carful there amigo," A familiar voice said._

_"__Thanks," she said as Alex let go._

___He smiled at her and she smiled back._

_"__Hey you didn't tell me your name yet," He said._

_"__Ashley," She said and for the first time she felt shy._

"Bienvenida__aboard Ashley," He said.

___88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

___Translation:_

___Hola-Hello_

___Amigo-friend_

Sí-yes

Abuelo-granparents

fantástico-fantastic

Maravilloso-wonderful

___Ven aquí_ hijo-come here son

mamá-mom

_"__¿Qué haces aquí en _este viaje?-what are you doing on this voyage

___ni hablar-no way_

ataque-attack

Tú-you

Ese-that

___estoy seguro de que todo te saldrá bien-_ I'm sure it'll all come right for you

Médico-doctor

Bienvenida-welcome


	4. Chapter 4

(An hour later)

Ashley stared at the thousands of stars in front of her; they had been traveling for an hour and so far she had seen Orctis Galactis and so many stars, suddenly she saw something strange up ahead it was sort of a triangler shape and was about twice the size of the ship.

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" Screamed Ashley as she ran to her father's cabin and started banging on it.

"What is it Ashley?" Said Delbert as he flung open his door.

"Dad there's a big weird thing in front of us!" she shouted.

"Calm down Ashley I'm sure there's a scientific explanation for this," said Delbert trying to calm the young feline. Straitening his coat he went to the deck to take a look.

"Oh my goodness!" He cried looking very surprised for right in front of them was the porthole from treasure planet!

"Captain, Captain!" he shouted franticly running around the ship.

_"__¿Qué quieres, what do you want!?!?" Shouted the captain rushing up the steps._

_"__Th-th-the portnole erm, I mean the porthole!" he stuttered pointing to the porthole with a shaking hand._

_"__¿qué es eso, what's that?" she asked looking at the strange thing._

___Quickly Delbert explained about treasure planet and the porthole._

_"__You said that the porthole could transfer you to different places and planets, _bien?" she questioned the captain a smirk crawling up the corners of her lips (that reminded Delbert of Amelia)

"Uh, yes...," he replied uncertainly.

_"__muy bien, so now are you catching on to _mi plan?" she asked the smirk lighting up her features.

"Um...no?" he answered "Maybe it's that Spanish you use," he thought.

Ashley who had been listening answered "Why don't we go through the porthole then change the thing to Kilomic and go through?"

"___Bien hecho, that's exactly what I meant! Exclaimed the captain._

_"__Head for the porthole Mr Andrews, _rápidamente!" she called to the helmsman before walking away.

"Hey Dad," Asked Ashley as soon as captain Fila was out of earshot "I think you think you and the captain should go out sometime,"

"W-w-what!?!?" he spluttered his face turning scarlet.

"Well if mom is dead you might want to get another wife," Ashley stated but she hated what she had just said.

"Amelia is not dead," He muttered before answering "Well, I'll think about that," then he walked away muttering something about believing in miracles.

Ashley sighed she hadn't meant to make her dad upset but it had just come out of her mouth besides her mom COULD have died a minute ago and...She shook her head "Stop thinking about this stuff!" she told herself.

"Hey Ash," came a voice behind her

"Hey Alex," she muttered not turning around.

"What's got you gruñón?" He asked.

"Huh? Speak in English," She snapped obviously annoyed.

"Why are you upset Ashley?" he asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Finally all the stress got to her and she broke down in Alex's arms.

"It's okay Ashley," He said smoothing down her hair "its okay,"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a yell.

"We're going in!"

They both looked up to see the ship go into the porthole then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley opened her eyes to find that they had landed on a piece of planet that was about twice the size of the ship.  
Still clinging on to Alex they both crept off the ship and on to the dusty ground, Ashley looked around and saw her dad and the captain arguing near a glowing green ball with designs on it (it's not the map), curies she dragged Alex over there to take a look.

"Are you 100% sure you know how to use this...thing?" the captain asked Delbert who was exclaiming the thing.

"Well I'm not too sure but Jim is," said Delbert, pointing to Jim who was with the other Doppler children.

"Mr Hawkins, come here right now, rápidamente!" Hollered the captain at Jim who was trying to control Jasmine, Daphne and Daniel.

"Yes ma'am," Jim replied dragging the kids with him.

While Jim examined the "globe thing", Jasmine noticed that Ashley was there too...holding on to Alex!

"Oooooooooooh, Ashley has a boyfriend!" She sang even though she knew Ashley had been crying, she just couldn't help it, they looked so cute together.

"He's not my boyfriend!"Ashley cried jumping away from Alex as if he were poison.

"___Sólo somos buenos amigos, we're just good friends," he explained calmly, pointing to Ashley._

___Ashley silently cursed herself when she felt herself blush and decided to change the subject._

_"__Sooooooooooooo, where do you think we are?"_

___Daphne responded this time "Well Uncle Jim told us about treasure planet and he thinks that when the planet exploded it went into pieces and this is one of the pieces,"_

_"__Yeah and we can transport to different parts of the galaxy with the porthole," added Daniel._

"Hmmmmmm, that would make things easier," Alex said delighted about the things he was learning.

"Yes, I got it!"Came Jim's voice.

They all turned around to see that Jim had gotten the porthole onto Kilomic.

"Everybody on the ship, ahora!" The captain yelled.

Ashley bolted to the ship, but when she was climbing on one the crew members pushed her down.

When Ashley fell her charm bracelet flew off her wrist and hit the "Globe thing".

Ashley gasped when she saw that when her bracelet hit the thing it changed the place where they were going!

Quickly she ran over there and tried to change it back.

Jim, who was the last one to climb on, saw her.

"Ashley!"

Alex heard Jim and came running over.

"Ashley, ___ven aquí, Come here!" Alex shouted._

_"__No!" she shouted back "The spot where we're supposed to go changed!"_

_"__Get on!" Jim shouted "I'll fix it!"_

___Ashley still didn't go; quickly she searched the "globe" one more time, this time she found it._

___Pressing it she yelled to the others._

_"__I got it!"_

_"__Hurry Ashley we're moving!" cried Jim._

___Ashley ran to the ship and jumped, (being a Feline she could very high) and managed to grip on to the ledge._

_"__Ashley, grab my hand!"_

___Ashley looked up to see Alex, holding out his hand and looking very worried._

___Ashley grabbed it and started pulling herself up._

_"__Agárrate fuerte, hold on tight," he said as she reached the top "Jim said we should get ready to go through the porthole,"_

_"__Ready," she said holding on to the mast but also onto Alex's hand._

___She felt a whoosh of air as they went inside the porthole._

___Ashley opened her eyes to find that they were flying just above Kilomic and a few seconds later they were landing._

___Ashley jumped off the ship and started looking around._

___She tripped on a rock and fell down and as she was getting up she saw something in front of her._

___There with a spear and arrows was a Kiloneis warrier._


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley gasped.

"Oh no now what do I do?" she thought.

"Who you?" the warrior asked pointing his spear at her.

"A-Ashley Dubbler um, Doppler," Ashley stammered unsure what she should say.

"Dopper, hmmmmmm...you know person name Melia Dopper?" he asked looking at her closely.

Ashley frowned; she didn't know anyone named Melia... but it did sound familiar to Amelia, maybe that's what he meant.

"Do you mean Amelia?" she asked.

"Yes, that what I say, Melia," he replied.

Ashley grinned and said.

"Yes, where is-,"

She was interrupted by a yell.

"Let her go!"

Ashley turned around and saw Jim pointing a laser pistol at the Kilonie.

"Stop!" she cried "He's trying to help!"

The Kilonie let out a hiss and charged towards Jim.

Not knowing what to do, Ashley just did what she could.  
She screamed a loud, blood curling scream.

Both men froze.

Ashley took the opportunity to speak.

"Ok, so now that you two won't kill each other let explain to you about the situation, Jim, the Kilonie is going to help us find mom and um, whatever-your-name-is, this is Jim and he's helping me,"

Jim, looking very confused just nodded and the Kilonie grunted a few times.

Ashley was satisfied with their agreement and continued.

"Ok, mister...?"

"Henkago," He replied.

"Where is Amelia?" she said, deciding to use her mom's name.

"Go to Great Flowing River, find the Cakamodie Cave, there you find her, tell Brother Oanemoshi who guarding them I sent you," He said before disappearing into the forest.

"So we find the Great flowing river and find the cake-a-moody cave and tell the oat-a-mooti dude that Hand-ca-go sent us," Ashley recited "Sounds simple,"

"Hold on," Jim said "We don't know where the great river is,"

"Well we will have to find it," Ashley replied dragging Jim into the forest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(In the cave)

Amelia saw something in the air, it was purple and yellow and looked like a bat with butterfly wings and a bird's feet and tail (a Fakilu)

"Ah, Sister Fakilu,it look like you been noticed," the Kilonies warrior (Oanemoshi) said "You must work on flying like gentle clouds, soft and mysteries,"

The Fakilu nodded, dropped a note and glided away.

The Kilonie read the note then faced Amelia.

"Miss Melia we have note that people are coming, names are Asly and Jum you know them?"

"Ashley and Jim!" Amelia thought.

"Yes I do!" she said.

"They coming soon," he said.

Amelia sat up briskly but regretted it when a white hot pain rushed through her body.

She lost conciseness and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

(Three hours later)

"So what did you say three hours ago?" Jim asked, walking through the forest "Something about it being simple?"

"Ok, so it's not that simple," she replied "I think we're going the right way though,"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I think we're going around in circles," he said, stopping.

"Crap, now what do we do?" she said, glaring at Jim.

"Ashley stop acting like a toddler!" he exclaimed.

"Well I'm not the one acting like cycle grandparent!" Ashley spat at him.

"Well I'm going to get out of this freaking jungle!" he yelled and stalked away.

"Aw shit," she thought "I better go with him but if I do he'll think I'm a wimp,"

She finally decided to go with him after arguing with herself a lot and sprinted through the forest to catch up.

While she was running she saw a river that was probably the biggest and longest river ever.

It swirled around the rocks and was crystal clear.

"It's flowing so beautifully it looks like it's the sky only so much greater," she thought "Hold on, a river that's flowing and looks greater than the sky... THE GREAT FLOWING RIVER!"

"I gotta find Uncle Jim," she thought and screamed.

"UNCLE JIM, UNCLE JIM WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

It was so loud that all the Fakilus in the jungle flew out of the trees.

And of course Jim heard it.

"Ashley what's wrong?!?" cried Jim, busting out of the forest.

"I found the river!"

Jim seemed startled at the information but was exited too.

"Ok now we have to find the cave thing,"

Ashley rolled her eyes at Jim's dumbness.

"It's right over there!" she said pointing to about 6 caves along the river.

Jim looked at the caves and asked a sort of stupid question.

"Which one is it?"

"Well we'll have to search all of them," replied Ashley heading for the closest one.

As she came near it she heard voices from inside.

"I say we launch an attack now!"

"Don't be a fool, there probably expecting us,"

"Well by the looks of things, those Kilonies are prepared,"

"THE SOULUTOIN IS TO MAKE A SNEAK ATTACK!"

"They won't expect it, that's for sure,"

"All who want a sneak attack say aye,"

"AYE!"

"Then we attack at midnight tomorrow, go and get prepared men we-,"

"You know captain...why are we attacking them?"

"You know why you blasted idiot, they have parts of the crew we attacked and that ship had money and a navy captain, we can use the money and you know that you get 350 coins for brining a dead navy captain to the pirate leader,"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...,"

"Now get moving!"

As the sounds died away Ashley gasped "I have to warn them,"

"Hurry Ashley, we have to find the closest village and warn them about the pirates," cried Jim who had been listening too.

"Let's go and find the right cave first," said Ashley "There's a warrior there and he can help us find one,"

They both started looking, finally they found the right cave or they thought it was the right cave because there had been footprints near it and the footprints had webbed toes.

As Ashley entered the cave she saw three figures in the back, barely breathing and motionless.

But before she and Jim could move they both saw a person in front of them, his blood shot eyes staring at them.

"Oh crap," Ashley thought "Not again,"


	8. Chapter 8

The figure came closer; they could now see his spear glinting in the pale light.

Ashley regained her courage and spoke quickly "Weareheretofindameliaandhenagosentushereandpleasedon'thurtus!"

"Huh?"the Kilonie was confused at Ashley's outburst.

"She meant," Jim said "That we are here for someone and a guy named ummmmm... hand-to-go sent us,"

The Kilonie's frown turned into a smile and he moved towards them more "You Asley and Jum, right?"

"Yes we are," said Ashley, relived that he was not going to attack them.

"Good, now what you here for?"He asked.

Jim stepped forward "Well uh, ma'am –sir, I meant sir, we heard some pirates talking and we found out that they are planning a attack at midnight tomorrow,"

The Kilonie nodded and asked "That all?"

"Oh, and we need the survivors from the crash please," Ashley said, trying to see behind him.

"Ah, you need more people's help," he said, pointing behind him.

Now Ashley could see what he meant, it would be hard enough to carry Amelia and the lookout but with the heavy Elephine it would be near impossible.

"Shit," Jim said "We should go back and get more people,"

Ashley only had one thing to say "Duck," and pushed down his head just as a Fakilu flew through the place his head was.

The Kilonie read it and said "Good news, your friends coming soon, bad news, pirates attacking this night,"

"What, but how do you know!?!?" cried Ashley.

"Boy play near cave, he heard them," The Kilonie said simply.

"But what do we do now?"Asked Jim, franticly looking around.

"Well, we get ready to battle and hope we don't die," Ashley replied walking outside "Hey Jim, I see them!"

Jim looked outside and saw the captain, Alex, Delbert, Jasmine, Daphne and Daniel walking out of the forest.

"Ashley, Jim what are you doing, you had us all scared to death!" Delbert yelled as he rushed towards them.

"Yeah and we found out that we just might be shot to pieces by pirates," said Ashley, smiling at the sight of Alex.

"Um, shot to pieces, but how?" asked the captain, raising an eyebrow.

Quickly Jim and Ashley explained about the river cave and what they had heard, by the time they were done everyone was staring at them as if they had told them that treasure planet was a teddy bear.

"Ok, let me get this straight," said Jasmine after a few minutes of silence "Pirates are going to attack us at night time and you guys want us to get ready to fight,"

"Well yeah, that's another way of saying it," Ashley said.

"That's sort of farfetched, even for you Ashley," said Daniel "You might have to prove it,"

As soon as he said that a laser flew by and narrowly missed Daphne's head, it hit a puddle of water and dissolved.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Ashley as the pirates descended on them.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley gulped.

"Um... hey guys, listen, we were just erm, having a tea party... in a cave..." she said to the pirates, smiling a fake smile.

Her eyes traveled to the captain's waist, strapped on was a small but usable pistol.

"So," she said, stalling the pirates as she moved closer to the captain "Would you like to join us?"

The pirates growled and came closer.

"Yeah, we got everything," Ashley was close enough now and she grabbed the pistol "Hey, what's that over there?"

While the pirates looked around Ashley whipped out the pistol and aimed at the cave's roof.

_CRACK!_

A shower of rocks buried the pirates.

Everyone stared at Ashley.

"What?" she said.

"How did you know what to do?" Alex asked.

"Bedtime stories," she answered.

Alex looked confused so Ashley explained about how her parents had told her about treasure planet and Delbert shooting down the machine.

"Um, guys," Jasmine said "You can chit chat later but we need to get out of here!"

Ashley realised that the rock pile had covered the entrance.

"We blast our way out?" she suggested.

"Can you think of something less... violent?" Delbert asked nervously.

"It's not violent!" Ashley, her siblings and Alex protested "It's just... extreme,"

"Sounds good," captain Fila said and aimed the pistol at the back of the cave.

"Wait!" cried Delbert, trying to grab the gun away.

When he did that the gun pointed away from the cave and at the roof.

_CRACK!!!!!!_

Rocks started falling down from all directions.

"See, I told you blasting our way out was better!" Ashley cried, dodging a huge boulder.

Her voice was met with yelling and shrieks of pain.

Ashley slipped in something, it was cold and sticky. Blood.

She was scared now.

_CRASH!_

A rock fell on her; Ashley gave a yell of pain then passed out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ashley..." somebody said "Ashley wake up..."

Ashley groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey guys, she's awake!"

"What?" she said "Where am I?"

"Well a rock fell on top of you, then I pulled you out and then we all passed out then that dude over there saved us then he brought us here,"

"Alex?" Ashley cried.

"Yeah?" he said "and um, well, I don't know how to say this but you, me, Jasmine, Jim and the captain were the only ones that escaped,"

Jasmine popped up beside him "so he, I mean we think everyone else is dead,"

Ashley sat up "what do you mean everyone else is dead!"

"Well you managed to survive that rock but you needed stitches so it's kind of impossible that anyone survived without medical care,"

Ashley reached behind to touch her back; sure enough there was a large scar on it.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for pirates than we shoot them," said the captain.

"You mean there's more?"

"Yeah so here's a weapon," Jasmine said and gave her a pistol.

Ashley took it and thought "We're stranded in a jungle, nearly my whole family's dead and we have to fight pirates, that's bloody great,"


	10. Chapter 10

(8 hours later)

Ashley yawned and rubbed her eyes, they had been waiting for hours and she was tired.

Jasmine had already fallen asleep and Ashley wished she could too.

"You can sleep right now amigo, if you want," whispered Alex, who was also very tired "You look very tired,"

"No," she said, Ashley sort of liked staying up in the night and holding gun, it was very exciting.

"Shh, listen," the captain and Jim said "Do you hear that?"

Ashley listened, she heard footsteps but they sounded strange, it sounded like this, crunch, plop, crunch, plop.

"Those don't sound like a pirates footsteps," she murmured.

"It's a pirate with a peg leg," Said the captain, charging her gun "Watch this,"

A few seconds later a pirate came into view, he was short and looked a human with a troll head, he also had peg leg.

_BANG!_

The pirate fell dead onto the ground.

The captain blew on her smoking riffle and said "One down, forty-nine more to go,"

"Forty-nine?"

"___Menos mal_close to forty-nine,"

"Oh,"

"Um, captain?" Ashley said.

"___Sí?"_

"Why can't we go to the ship and get the hell out of here?"

"Because we don't know dónde it is and the place is swarming with ___sanguinario_pirates that will blast us to ___mierda,"_

"Ok..."

Jim suddenly grabbed their shoulders and started dragging them into the bushes.

"What are you doing, Señor Hawkins?" the captain spat.

"While you guys were talking, Alex saw about ten pirates WITH guns coming towards us so we're trying to hide," Jim replied, throwing Ashley into the bushes.

Ashley landed on top of Alex and Jasmine who was already wide awake.

"Ow!"

"Sorry,"

Alex sighed and said "Could you guys be a little more ___silencio, por favour"_

"Yeah, whatever Mr.Español," muttered Jasmine

"Mind your man-ow!" Ashley started before Jim landed on her.

"Sorry Ash," Jim said, quickly getting off her.

"That's ok, Ji- ow!" Ashley said before the captain landed on her.

"___Perdón, Ashley," said the captain and jumped off Ashley._

_"__Am I the landing pad or something?" Ashley grumbled, rubbing her back._

_"__Just shut up everyone!" Jim yelled._

___There was silence then they all started arguing._

_"__Why don't you shut up?"_

_"__Mind your own business landing pad!"_

_"__Stop yelling!"_

_"__Why don't I sock you in the face?" _

_"__Doesn't anyone hear me?"_

"___No seas estúpido!"_

_"__Ow, someone kicked me!"_

"Callarse!"

They made such a racket that it was no wonder the pirates found them.

"Well you could have done so-,"

Ashley's insult was cut short as a pirate grabbed her.

"___Coño," the captain hissed as they were tied up._

___Ashley sighed; this was going to be painful._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Translation:

___Menos mal-it is just as well_

Dónde-where

___Sanguinario-bloody-minded_

___Mierda-hell_

Señor-mister

___Perdón-sorry_

___No seas estúpido-stop being stupid_

Callarse-shut up

___Coño-bloody hell_


	11. Chapter 11

(One hour later)

"Tell me, girl, what do ya know about the Kilonies?" the pirate leader, for the hundredth time, hissed in Ashley's face.

"I (gasp) know (gasp) nothing," She said, struggling to breath under his grip.

He dropped her onto the floor.

"What about you, me dear boy," he said, glaring at Alex.

"And what do you want to know, asesino?" Alex snapped.

"Ya know what, ya idiot," the pirate said, leaning closer to him.

"Stop bothering him!" the captain yelled.

"And stop bothering us!" Ashley added, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Let us go!" Jasmine cried.

"You have no right to keep us here," Jim screamed.

Ashley and Jasmine started wailing at the top of her lungs, the captain yelled swears at him in Spanish, Jim yelled swears in English and Alex just sat there.

You would be surprised what a noise they made; the pirate did what he could.

"SHUT UP, THE LOT OF YA!" he boomed.

But not even that stopped them and they kept on going.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You ___vulgar_ hombre___! Sanguinario pirate,"_

_"__Get lost you f*cking pirate! Go and be an ass somewhere else!"_

_"__...,"_

___The pirate lunged at Jasmine but Ashley quickly kicked him on his head and knocked him out._

_"__Take that you pirate!" She shrieked._

_"__Ok, let's try to untie ourselves," Jim said, biting at the ropes that wrapped around his wrists and knees._

_"__Jim, you're doing it the hard way," Ashley and Jasmine said together and used their claws to cut through the rope._

_"__Why didn't you do that earlier?" Jim asked as they untied his ropes._

_"__Jim," Ashley said with a sweet smile "If we did then that pirate would blow our heads up and kill all of you!"_

_"__Oh,"_

___Once everyone was untied they tried to think of a plan._

_"__Ok," Jim said "So we know there is probably a bunch of pirates out there that want crush our brains to slop, rip out our guts and mash our livers and ribs, anyone got an idea how to avoid that?"_

___He looked around the room, everyone was looking a little sick and disturbed._

_"__Jim," said Alex, putting a hand to his stomach "Just say they want kill us, ok?"_

___Jim shrugged "Whys everyone looking like they have to throw up?"_

_"__Let's get back the subject," the captain said "How do we get out of this _situación?

___Jasmine spoke up "Well maybe we could take the pirate's gun and hide behind some bushes then wait there until we have a plan,"_

___Everyone looked at her._

_"__Crazy," said Jim._

_"__Imbecilic," the captain said._

_"__Risky," said Alex._

_"__And stupid," added Ashley._

___Then everybody said "Let's do it,"_

___Alex grabbed the pirate's gun and they all crept out of the cave._

___They found some branches and used them to make a tent-like house for them to sleep in._

___As soon Ashley's head touched the ground she fell asleep, none of them were aware that they were being watched._

___88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

___Translation:_

___Vulgar-f*cking_

Hombre-man

___Sanguinario-bloody-minded_

Situación-situation


	12. Chapter 12

_Ashley leapt down the stairs of the Doppler house; today was her tenth birthday and she was exited._

"_Ashley come on, your guests are arriving!" her mom called from down stairs._

_Ashley came into the living room, she saw her siblings playing with their friends, today was their birthday too._

"_Happy birthday Ashley," said a blond human._

"_Hey Martha," Ashley said, coming towards her best friend and giving her a hug._

_Suddenly Martha grabbed her and slammed her against the wall._

_Ashley screamed of pain._

_She looked around and saw everyone change; her family except Jasmine started dying, caked in blood and injured._

_She heard howls of agony fill the room._

_Then everyone started reforming, the guests became pirates, Amelia became captain Fila, Daniel became Alex, Delbert became Jim and Daphne turned into a pirate._

_She looked back at Martha who looked back._

"_I think you'll be with them soon, bloody and dead," Martha hissed and with claws Ashley didn't know she had, ripped out Ashley's heart._

*************************************************************************************

"NO!" Ashley cried, waking up.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, scaring Ashley a bit.

"Oh, um, nothing, just a...bad dream," She answered.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England," Jim said, knowing something was wrong.

"Oh, your highness," Ashley said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Very funny," Jim said.

Ashley suddenly clapped her hand over Jim's mouth.

"Sh, listen," she said.

Jim listened.

"Oh, more carbon based life forms, their so amazing..."

"Ben!?!?" they both exclaimed.

Of course that woke up the others.

Before anyone could say a word a robot that looked nearly the same as Ben, jumped out of bushes.

"Hello, carbon based life forms; I'm B.O.B., short for best original bot!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" every one screamed.

Then he screamed too and they all had that you-scream-then-I-scream game.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh my goodness, you life forms are loud!"

"What the hell B.E.N.!" Ashley yelled, because he frightened her but mostly because she liked swearing at the robot.

"B.E.N. whatta great name, I'm B.O.B!" the robot said, wobbling over to them "And you are?"

"Ashley,"

"Nice to meet you Ashy!"

"Ashley,"

"Whatever, so whatcha doing," he said smiling stupidity at them.

"Trying to hide from pirates,"

"Pirates, don't get me started on pirates, I remember captain Flint, that guy had such a temper!"

"Captain Flint's dead you moron!"

"But I still remember him, me and B.E.N. were-"

"Hold on, you knew .?"

"Yeah but captain Flint separated us!"

Then he started a very confusing and never ending story of B.E.N. and captain Flint and blah blah blah.

"I now know why Flint dumped him here," Alex whispered to her.

"If you think he's weird you should meet B.E.N.," she whispered back.

Suddenly B.O.B. started rebeating everything and sparking.

"Andandandandandand," he spluttered.

Jim rolled his eyes and went over to slap B.O.B. in the face.

_SLAP_

"And you are?"


End file.
